


Prologue - Lee Jihoon

by faustianpixie



Series: Daily Lives of Regular Palace Residents 1- Soonhoon [55]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26491315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faustianpixie/pseuds/faustianpixie
Summary: I shall reply and edit the tags later!FAUSTIAN PIXIE
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups & Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Hong Jisoo | Joshua & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Lee Jihoon | Woozi & Lee Seokmin | DK
Series: Daily Lives of Regular Palace Residents 1- Soonhoon [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828549
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Prologue - Lee Jihoon

“Psst! Joshua-hyung!”

Joshua looked up from Seokmin’s bed to the Jihoon. Why was he whispering?

At twelve years, Jihoon had a round and adorable face and one that made anyone smile immediately. Joshua was no exception. 

“What?” Joshua whispered back smiling.

Jihoon’s smile broadened. It was honestly too adorable for Joshua’s heart to take. Jihoon beckoned him with a small hand and away from his sleeping half-brother.

“Where did you come from?” He whispered.

Joshua smiled fondly. “I came from Seungcheol’s room. And to wish and give the birthday boy his gift but I find him sleeping.”

Jihoon snorted. Unseemly for a prince. “His fault for staying up till sunrise.”

“And you had nothing to do with it?”

Joshua already knew the story. Jihoon had let Seokmin get his hands on some sweets from the south and it had led to Joshua and Seungcheol trying to two hyperactive kids before they woke up Chan. Joshua and Seungcheol could only hope they would be more tempered when they grow up.

“Of course not.” Jihoon defended. But his youthful face couldn’t hide the happiness that sparked at being the source of mischief.

Joshua laughed. “I’m sure” 

“So what did you get him?” Jihoon asked.

Joshua turned to make sure Seokmin was still sleeping and got out the needles he had specifically made. Seokmin was beginning to learn acupuncture in theory. It was the next step in his studies. The most unconventional of all four of the princes. Well, technically, Seokmin wasn’t a prince. So that was probably why the King allowed for such a path of life for his child.

Regardless, Joshua made the effort to band and encourage the child. He had a real talent for medicine. And he was happy on the way, even better.

“He’ll like it for sure!” Jihoon whispered excitedly. 

Joshua nodded and patted Jihoon’s fluffy hair. The boy giggled and smiled up at Joshua with admiration pouring in his eyes. This boy was too sweet to be the son of a King let alone one like Lee Hyeonjin. He had this simple spirit. Like a breeze. Light and gentle.

“What happened?” Seungcheol’s voice cut.

Joshua looked up with Jihoon to quiet him down. And on the way he didn’t miss Jihoon’s eyes brighter than he thought possible. Almost forgetting, Joshua bowed lightly to his prince and friend. It was a surprise to actually see him arrive though. Joshua had assumed he’d be washed out after attending court. He was still wearing the ceremonial robes with a bit more gold than black, the sign of a favored prince. 

Jihoon however didn’t even bow. Just dashed up to his brother and hugged his waist. A familiar move for Jihoon, but Joshua was pretty sure he was the only one who could get away with the move. A prospective bride for the prince had tried. And she had been first indulged and then thrown out of the palace the very next day. “Hyung! Did you come to gift Seokmin-ah too? He’ll be pleased!” 

Seungcheol shrugged, trying to brush off the question.

Of course he would come for that. He couldn’t. The King wouldn’t let him. But it was a nice gesture to come and visit at least. He wasn’t that close with Seokmin though. It wasn’t their fault. But Joshua supposed effort counted.

“Hyung! Can we play? You should be showing me a song! I learnt how to sin for the previous one!” 

“Er...” Seungcheol got out trying to avoid the eager pre-teen.. He turned to Joshua for help.

“Don’t you have studies today?”:Joshua tried.

“I don’t want to!”

“How about I play with you?”

“No! Seungcheol-hyung comes so rarely! Also, who wants to study huh?!?!”

Joshua sighed. Not another tantrum.

But Seungcheol just laughed out. Of course he would. He didn’t usually handle them. So Joshua sat back on the floor and let the brothers talk.

Seuncheol went down on his knees to come to eye level with his brother. A rare sight. The proud man was rarely affectionate with anyone.

Joshua was in fact pinning all his hopes on Jihoon getting a smile on Seungcheol’s face and giving him a break from always being the Crown Prince everyone demanded.

“Oh? What will you do?” Seuncheol teased.

“I want to sing! I want to play the flute!” Jihoon said, folding his hands in stubbornness.

“And how will you do that?” Seungcheol of course thought the boy was joking.

“I don’t want to talk to stuffy adults! I want to sing on the court floor! I want-”

Seungcheol’s eyes blazed and he closed Jihoon’s mouth to make him stop from saying more.

But before Joshua could intervene, he realised why.

The King’s shadow had loomed at the entrance. Imposing blood red robes. Eyes as harsh as the edge of knives.

“Why are you here?” He addressed Seungcheol ignoring the other two bowing members of the room and of course, his own flesh and blood that lay innocently sleeping on the bed.

“I...I came for my brother Your Highness...” Seungcheol said firmly.

“He will be around all the time somewhere. Summon him to you. It is unseemly for the Crown Prince to seek someone.”

Seungcheol bowed low in apology. But Jihoon’s expression however was worse. His eyes pooled with tears and his hands were clenching on his robes. Restraining himself from telling the King or in fear, Joshua didn’t know. Maybe both. 

No reply was uttered for the King’s statement. So the man turned around. But before he left, he addressed them.

“I will say this one last time, no pure blooded son of mine will take something as debasing as the arts. And anyone who strays them down that path will also be punished.”

The last part meant for Joshua.

“And Seungcheol. It seems you still have time to teach your brother the flute. Would you like me to confiscate yours again?”

Seungcheol glared at the man’s back. “No sire.”

“Then follow me. You have duties.”

And Seungcheol followed, slouched. Leaving Joshua to manage a Jihoon in shambles.

“He hates me doesn’t he?” Jihoon asked.

Joshua shook his head. “He just thinks about his job as a King first.”

“Hyung always sees the goodness in people.” Jihoon smiled.

“And you should too.” Joshua stressed.

Jihoon’s face aged right in front of Joshua’s eyes. “He makes it hard to please him.”

Joshua couldn’t reply.

“But I won’t give up!” Jihoon followed up.

There was a determination in those eyes to win the very basic of affections.

_ I do not know whether to stop you from idolising such a man or help you achieve the love of your father. _

_ But as long as Seungcheol and I are here, the worst will stay away. _

~~~~~From the Personal Records of High Warden Hong Jisoo, Joshua~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> I shall reply and edit the tags later!  
> FAUSTIAN PIXIE


End file.
